Halo 3: Raven's nest
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Clear the basics no matter what you need.


Crow's Nest Flight Controller: "I'm sorry for the emergency squeeze. (For another flight controller) Tell the commander that her trump card is in the hole."

Kilo 023 fell. The medical staff loaded the injured sea and moved on the stretcher. The principal, Thel'Vadam and Johnson got off. The Marines sitting on the landing gear saw the chiefs leave the squad.

Ocean #1: "Hey. Look."

Ocean #2: "No way! Spartans?!"

Navy #3 (injured blind): "Really? You better not..."

Ocean #2: "Nobody, he is here! We will be fine!"

Commander Miranda Keyes came to the landing pad and met with Johnson, "Vaddam and Master."

Commander Miranda Kes: "Where did you find him?"

Sheriff Avery Young Johnson: "Sleep. Back."

When she pays tribute to him and smiles, they pay tribute to them.

Commander Case: "Well, I bet. Nice to meet you, the chief."

Case shook the chief's hand.

Chief Officer John-117: "Same, madam."

Commander Case: "Let's let you speed up."

Along the corridor of the base, the wounded Marines leaned against the wall. Two Marines talked to each other, paying attention to Commander Keith and the principal. They give way and salute.

Commander Keith: "The prophet's ship of truth broke through the moon. It destroyed the rest of the local fleet."

As 'Vadam walked, the Marines let go and stared in surprise.

Commander Case: "The land casualties caused by the subsequent bombing..."

The medical staff competed on the stretcher with the injured Marines. Johnson tends to be injured by the Marine Corps

Case Commander: "...extreme. The truth may land anywhere, but he invested all the power here. East Africa. The ruins of the new Mombasa. Then they began to dig."

Principal: "How about the halo?"

Commander Keith: "We stopped it, but it was only temporary. Now, the prophet of truth is looking for something called the 'Ark,' where he will be able to launch all the halos. If he succeeds, humans, covenants, Everyone who feels is in the galaxy..."

John-117: "The ring will kill us all."

Technician: "Ms. I have Lord Hood."

Commander Case: "Let him pass."

Lord Hood appeared on the main screen.

Lord Admiral Terence Hood (Video COM): "Good news, Commander Case?"

Commander Case: "Okay, sir."

Lord Hood (video COM): "I understand. What is your status, son?"

John-117: "Green. Sir."

Lord Hood (video COM): "It's nice to hear it. The commander made a good plan. But without you, I'm not sure if we can pull it down."

Commander Case: "The ships of truth gather above the excavation site. His infantry has deployed anti-aircraft batteries around. But if we neutral one of the batteries, make a hole in the defense of truth... "

Lord Hood (video COM): "I will launch a low-level strike. I hit them in the place where it hurts. I only have a few ships, the captain. This is a big risk. But I am very confident - "

Power off completely.

Technician: "Hell! Don't come again!"

Commander Case: "Emergency Generator! Now!"

Marine Technician: "The shield failed. They failed and charged."

Commander Case: "Once they get up, reconnect with Lord Hood. Let him know -"

The prophet of truth suddenly appeared on all the screens.

Prophet of Truth (Video COM): "You, all of you, pests. Cry in the dust, think about something, I want to know? Can you escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until it's The surface is just glass! Even your devil will not survive, darken from its hole, reflecting our passage... the climax of our journey. Because your destruction is the will of the gods! And me? I am their instrument!

The return of power.

Sergeant Johnson: "The arrogant bastard. Just like to open your mouth!"

John-117: "Does he often mention me?"

Commander Case, believes, and realizes the meaning of truth.

Commander Case: "Order the order. We are closing the store."

Marine Technician: "Ms.?"

Commander Case: "We are about to be hit."

Marine TechnicianCOM: "All personnel! Defensive code Alpha-one. Ready to evacuate immediately!"

Commander Case: "Injured. We took everyone away."

Sergeant Johnson: "If I have to carry them myself."

Marine Technician: "Ms., the squad leader is asking for a meeting point. Where should they go?"

Miranda took the stairs and picked up the pistol. She pulled back the slide.

Commander Case: "War."

She let go and move on.

Know your role...

Breakthrough in the perimeter.

Marine Technician: "We just lost the peripheral camera."

Commander Case: "Sport Tracker?"

Marine technician: "They failed, or we didn't receive it. He couldn't say it."

Commander Case: "Any of our birds are roaring?"

Technician: "No, Ms.. Wait, Mr. Watchman has contact. Phantom, close to our position."

Commander Case: "Any bird that is less than five minutes, bring them in. Tell everything else to be scattered."

Technician: "Yes."

Technician: (whispering) "Who would think we would be hurt?"

Technician: "I want to load more time."

Commander Case: "We know they will eventually find us. But we have a plan for us to achieve it."

All personnel: (Also have all kinds of affirmations) "Yes, sir!" / "You understand!" / "Let's go!" and so on.

Sergeant Johnson: "I and Arbiter will guard the Ops Center. Don't worry about the commander, the chief. I found her. But the Marines downstairs can help you."

(Cooperative change) Sheriff Johnson: "The chieftain, move out. You too, Arbiter. The commander will introduce you when you are away."

The host met with two Marines downstairs.

Ocean #4: "Come with me, sir."

Navy #5: "This is the case around."

(With IWHBYD Skull) Marine Corps: "This base was built for the 20th century war and is very cool!"

The chiefs followed the Marine Corps downstairs.

Ocean #4: "Come on, sir. I will tell you the way."

The chieftain found many weapons to store.

Navy #5: "This base was built for the war of the 20th century. It is full of old technology, just like these gates."

The Marines opened the door. The chieftain continued to find the Marine Corps in a large cave and set up a defense system for the Ops Center.

Sergeant Gunnery Reynolds: "Let those turrets get up. You look at your fire!"

Either

Gunnery Sergeant Stacker: "Let those turrets get up! Look at your fire!"

Navy #6: "How did they find us?"

Ocean #7: "It may just smell you, man."

Ocean #6: "Hey, bite me. I am still tired."

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Quiet. Cut off the chatter."

Navy #7: "What is this, sheriff?"

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Before the storm, the Marines. Enjoy it."

The cave is shaking.

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Importation point, best evaluation?"

Navy #8: "The hangar, sheriff."

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Agree. Master, get there."

(Cooperative change) Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Agree. Chief, Arbiter. Get there."

The owner continued to meet with two Marines.

PFC chip Dubo: "We are with you, the chief."

Ocean #9: "Yes, get some!"

PFC Dubbo: "The real squad of the squad guard hangar, the chief."

Ocean #9: "We didn't get there quickly, they would be rolled up."

The chief grabbed some debris grenades from the weapon box near the door and opened it to let the Marines lead the way.

Commander KeithCOM: "Emirates? Very good, this passage is safe. My flame is very thin. We can't keep going forever. I need to remove the hangar as soon as possible."

Marine Corps: "Those Brutus protect the hangar and we won't be able to drive our birds out."

The Marines found the vehicle passage. Warthogs are fighting with many covenant soldiers. Unggoy pendant plasma grenade and destroy it. The chieftain and the accompanying Marine Corps participated in and defeated the Covenant. A Kiralhanae waving a brutal shot and a group of Unggoy entered the vehicle passage. The team eliminated the Covenant army and moved forward. They crossed the open door and defeated the covenant there, including many Unggoy and Kig-Yar snipers. The CEO and Marines arrived at the hangar.

Ocean #10: "Erase those bastards on the deck!"

Ocean #11: "I can't launch before the hangar is clear!"

The Chiefs and Marines continue to attack and ensure the deck is safe. Multiple Phantom ships entered the hangar and provided infantry regiments to reoccupy this important room. From a distance, the Hornets and the Banshees air combat near a cruiser and continue to send the Covenant reinforcements to the base. The Chiefs and Marines used several turrets and defended the hangar. The UN Security Council forces eventually gained the upper hand and the ghost retreated.

The raft hanging on the crane of one of the piers slides out and is released. Dropship landed in the hangar of the Marines, while the main responsible person rearmed ammunition and ammunition.

If the player is on the road to the ground:

Hey pilot: "You need to walk away, sir; you can't land."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Ops Center Director. Double time! Brutus is working hard."

If the player chooses:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Come on, the chief, come back in a hurry!"

The chief returned to the action center. The Marine Corps passed the evac. After returning to the vehicle passage, the two Marines stayed until the next shelter, heard a loud knocking sound, and the sound of insect wings in the air duct as the passage passed.

Ocean #12: "Hey. Have you heard that?"

Ocean #13: "Yes. I don't like it."

Case Commander (speaker): "Attention! Enemies reported outside the barracks."

The chief returned to the corridor, followed by two Marines.

Commander Case (speaker): "The barracks are attacked! All the battle teams are responding!"

The COM system remains silent. The sound of the jump is still going on.

Commander Case (speaker): "Anyone in the military camp, I need a seat representative. Now!"

The owner met with the Marines in the cave to defend the Ops Center.

Navy #8: "Mr., this way."

A Yanme'e suddenly appeared above him and picked him up. (Yanme'e can be killed before it receives the Marines. If it does, he can still save by simply shooting Yanme'e, which will drop the Marines).

Female Marines: "Look! Get out of the vent!"

A large group of Yanme'e began to pour out the ventilation shaft and engulf the room.

Ocean #7: "Light them! Light them!"

Female Marines: "What exactly are these things, Sergeant?!"

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Drones! The whole group! Knock them down! Short, controlled outbreak!"

The Marines opened fire on the group. The chieftain found a turret and removed them. The group eventually fell. A few laggards are screaming on the ground. The chiefs can easily send them.

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "We are fine now, Chief."

The Marine Corps in the Action Center below opened the door and let the Chiefs enter.

Buying gifts

Butcher in the military camp.

The masters met with Johnson to smoke cigars and other defensive Marines to set up explosive devices, but Thel'Vadam was not with them. (single person only)

Gunnery Sergeant (Stacker or Reynolds): "If I try to connect a timer, it may disappear on its own."

Commander Case (video com): "Johnson."

Sergeant Johnson: "Hmm?"

Commander Case (video COM): "You may want to take it out."

Johnson put down his cigar and stamp.

Commander Case (video COM): "The chieftain, look. Give the covenant a little gift. We link it to the smaller cost of the entire base. Johnson, once the evacuation is complete, start the timer."

Sergeant Johnson: "Understood."

Case Commander (Video COM): "I wish you all the best. See you at the last one."

The feed is broken.

Johnson: "Follow me, Chief."

(Cooperative change) Johnson: "Chief, Arbitrator. Come with me."

Johnson led the chief to the back of the room, guarded by four Marines.

Sergeant Johnson: "The Brutus have occupied the barracks. The Marines are trapped inside. These monks are not pity, the chiefs. We all know what they did to the prisoners."

The principal removed the weapons and ammunition from the weapon lockers.

Sergeant Johnson: "Go to the barracks and save those people. Then escort them to the landing pad for evacuation."

If the player is close to the bomb:

Sergeant Johnson: "I will protect the bomb, the chieftain. Let yourself go to the military camp."

The chief travels through the corridor to the motorcycle pool. There, he discovered a large number of Jiralhanae, led by a Jiralhanae Chieftain with a gravity hammer.

Jiralhanae: "Fresh smell! Be sure to get close."

Jiralhanae Chieftain: "Expand! Track it!"

Jiralhanae is scattered and intends to trace the source. The chiefs gave them a surprise and managed to take a few Jiralhanae out. The reinforcements will soon enter the open gate near the chief, and many use contracted carbine. Once most of his people were killed, the chief waved his hammer and accused the chief, usually an invincible unit. In any case, the chief defeated and completely destroyed the Jiralhanae bag.

The owner continued to cross a corridor, but it was already in trouble. Find a hole in the floor and he jumped into a shaft. At the bottom are several pipe entrances, and Yanme'e flies in and out.

Cortana (Cortana moment): "You are asked to serve."

The captain jumped down the shaft into the canal, where he found Thel'Vadam and fought a small group of Yanme'e. (single person only)

Arbiter Thel'Vadam: "Semi-smart insects! The prophet uses you just like they use me! Reject their lies! Rebellion, or all your urticaria will perish!"

After 'Vadam took care of Yanme'e, he reunited with the chief.

Thel'Vadam: "Spartan, Brutes took your soldiers. I don't know as a prisoner or meat on their stomach. If some people are still alive, we should be careful when shooting."

The owner and 'Vadam entered the military camp. They saw a captured Marine being trapped in a pillar, the bodies of several Marines lying on the ground and the Marines dying and stumbling on the ground, and the Chief and Vadham rushed in. A marine giant was controlled by a marine giant because it decided to kill him.

Marine prisoner: "No! Please!"

Jiralhanae: "Look, it's dirty! These are little sisters, not warriors!"

The chiefs can choose to attack the Jiralhanae who released the naval prisoners.

If the player fails to save him, Jiralhanae will break his spine and throw him on the ground behind him, laughing.

If the player saves the Marine Corps:

Marine prisoner: "That's too close, too close."

Either

Marine prisoners: "Close, too damn."

At the bottom of the corridor, a captain of Jiralhanae holds a Marine at the ankle. Another Marine was caught by the neck. Their survival depends on how fast the chiefs attack their captives. (In the higher difficulty, Jiralhanae is strengthened by the Kig-yar infantry).

The chieftain and 'Vadam killed Jiralhanae and saved the prisoner (optional). When the released Marines were eager to acquire weapons, the Chiefs and 'Vadam crossed the military camp, killing more Jiralhanae and releasing another group of prisoners.

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Everyone stands up! Grab the weapon!"

Female Admiral #2: "Return Time! OO-RAH"

Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "Cover the Chief!"

After taking out the Brutes, the surviving Marines snatched weapons from more bodies and spent a second mourning for their comrades while the Chief and Vadam replenished and reloaded. They continued to rescue in the military camp, defeating the remaining Jiralhanae, including a Jiralhanae War Chieftain with an independent plasma turret, and rescued (up to) seven Marines.

Once the barracks are cleared:

Thel'Vadam: "We do our best. Let's move the survivors to the hangar. There is an elevator outside."

(Co-op Change) Gunnery Sergeant (Reynolds or Stacker): "You do your best, sir. We let the survivors arrive at the hangar. There is an elevator outside the military camp."

The chieftain led the survivors to the elevator outside. He activates it and waits for it to come down. The problem gets worse when they wait.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Commander, we lost the action center. Brutus effectively attacked. Can't stop them. We are returning to the hangar. But don't wait for us."

Hocus LieutenantCOM: "What should I do, madam?"

Case CommanderCOM: "Keep the position! Without him, I won't leave."

The elevator is here. Chief, 'Vadam and Marines boarded the ship and took it to the cockpit. When the team looked up, Kilo 23 was in trouble.

HocusCOM: "Ms., I have movements. Above and below. Beast! They have jump packs!"

Case CommanderCOM: "They are chasing the propeller. Take them off, Lieutenant!"

Kilo 23 took off and left the Jiralhanae range. Notice that the chieftain and 'Vadam, Jiralhanae Jumpers attacked them. The reinforced portion enters from above the observation room and from the other door. The chief and his allies eventually defeated Jiralhanae and secured the cockpit, with a door on the road below opening. Johnson arrived, held an SMG and led a group of surviving Marines. The squad was attacked by a group of Yanme'e.

Sergeant Johnson: "Drone! Go! I will cover you!"

The chieftain and 'Waddam assisted Johnson and his team to kill the aliens. A few Yanme'e were quickly eliminated. Kilo 23 returns to the final evac. The military camp survivors and Johnson's squad boarded the squad.

Sergeant Johnson: "The beast. At the action center. They lifted the bomb. Sorry, the commander, too much. Even for me."

Case CommanderCOM: "The chieftain, return to the action center. Kill those Brut. Re-bomb. I have to get these people out of here. But I will use another exit radio. Good luck."

Johnson and Thel'Vadam boarded the raft and took off. The master went along the path that Johnson had traveled before, after the destroyed warthog and the dead Marines. (In the cooperative, 'Vadam will accompany the chief.)

The last one, get the light

Armed with bombs. time to go.

The chief arrived at the door at the end of the road.

Cortana (Cortana Moments): "You will be the protector of the Earth and all its colonies."

With the setting of the Coven plasma cannon, the chief walked into another road. Using a plasma cannon and/or using all available shelters, he cleared a large number of Unggoy and Kig-Yar and a pair of Kig-Yar snipers. The chief quickly returned to the motorcycle pool next door to the Ops Center.

If the player takes a while:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "The chieftain, go to the car pool along the service tunnel."

If the player is still stuck:

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Through the car pool to the Ops Center."

The chief returned to the corridor behind the Ops center and sneaked in. Inside, he witnessed a Jiralhanae War Chieftain communicating with the Prophet of Truth through communication at the Ops Center. The chiefs are several Unggoy and a pair of Jiralhanae Captains. (On a higher level of difficulty, another Jiralhanae installed a plasma cannon at the end of the room.)

If no chief is found, he can monitor the dialogue between the truth and the chief.

Jiralhanae War Chieftain: "Success, holy! We have occupied their command center!"

Truth (Video COM): "Have you found out how they plan to stop me?"

Jiralhanae War Chieftain: (Nervously) "Not just a noble prophet."

Truth (Video COM): "Find what I need to know, or your position on the road is confiscated. Tell me you understand!"

Jiralhanae War Chieftain: "Yes, the Holy One. It should be done."

The truth is disconnected from the screen.

Jiralhanae War Chieftain: (to his subordinates) "Let the drone wash these machines! Find out what these pagans know about each other!"

When Unggoy and Jiralhanae Captains are busy, the chiefs will surprise them and defeat them. The war chief fired at Sparta with a fuel rod gun, but the chief managed to overcome him and retake the Ops center and the bomb.

If the player waits a bit:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Hit the switch, the chief. Arm bomb!"

The owner restarts the bomb and sounds an alarm.

Case CommanderCOM: "That's it, the chief! Armed with the bomb."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "We exported. There is a service elevator in the hangar. Go downstairs and go through the cave!"

The chief returned to the cave and Unggoy ran wildly. Then he crossed the corridor.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "The road ahead will be very difficult."

If the chieftain booth:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "South hangar, through the cave, the chief."

The chieftain continued to return to the vehicle passage and witnessed a large group of Yanme'e fleeing. Through a few panicked Unggoy, the chief returned to the hangar of the corridor.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "You will be the best person we can do."

The chiefs arrived at the hangar, and the ghost fled, giving up many Unggoy and Kig-Yar to their fate. The covenants destined to fail rushed in panic, and some tried to seize the ghost of escape.

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "There is not much time, the chief. Find the elevator."

If the player spends time:

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "The bomb is about to explode! Go, go, go!"

If the player continues to lick:

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "Get on the elevator, the chief! You don't have time!"

The owner sends it to the service elevator and activates it. The door is not completely closed. Something exploded and the flame flashed in the gap.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "This place will be your home."

The elevator descends. The principal heard great prosperity. He looked up and saw the flame roaring in the open door. The violent shaking caused the elevator to open and the elevator to plummet. It collapsed and the chieftain was black.

Cortana (Cortana Moment): "This place will be your grave."

The screen goes black.

The level ends.


End file.
